


Clairvoyance

by IllusionGates



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionGates/pseuds/IllusionGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hinata wanted was to join his class graduation trip and have a peaceful, normal, average everyday life. The last thing he expected was for Souda to book the wrong place, his ex girlfriend trying to get back together with him, getting caught up with the wrong people, and a man that always seems to preoccupy his mind.</p><p>And to top it all off, his dreams start becoming more and more vivd to the point where he has no idea whats going on anymore. It was too bad that no one told him that dreams were pathways that originated from the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload this story, but then my friend convinced me otherwise. This story will be a bit different and its pretty much AU. Updates might be slow because this fanfic was made a long time ago and everything is in complete disarray. Anyway I hope you like it ^^
> 
> Two long stories.. despair inducing indeed.

Dreams.

They’re interesting aren’t they?

They are one of the things that are still a mystery today. 

No one knows what causes them or why we have them.

When you were a kid you often wondered how dreams worked. It was before you learned about science or religion. you used to follow your own intuition, you always thought that dreams were like some kind of mirror. They reflect not only your outside, but they showed you what your eyes couldn't see.Of course there are things that are only visible to the outside.

Every night you would end up having dreams, whether you liked them or not. At first you simply brushed it aside because dreams meant nothing. They were just fabrications that our brain would make up. Then they would happen frequently. They would get so intense that you didn't bother going to sleep for almost a week. It even got to the point where your best friend, Nanami Chiaki, had suggested that you should go see what was wrong at the hospital. 

So you did.

The doctors looked at you as if you were a child afraid of the dark. For a second when you had told them about your dreams you thought they might have suggested some treatment, medicine maybe. To your surprise the doctor only tells you, “Don't think.” 

Looking back on it you guess you should have felt insulted. The doctor was basically telling you to die, Indirectly of course. You can’t exactly stop thinking, that's impossible.

Your brain will always be on working; there is no off switch. Think of it like a laptop that never runs out of batteries. 

Your mind likes to wander. 

It’s like when your TV is on some boring channel but your too lazy to turn it off.

Having a voice in your head that wont ever stop talking… was bothersome. you think you could handle it now with the distractions of human advices. Play video games, listen to music, watch TV.. basically kill time and you wouldn't have found it bothersome. 

You always felt like your whole life was just one big cycle. Wake up in the morning, go to school, chat with my friends, eat, go home and go to sleep. 

The cycle would stay the same. 

You always did feel like you were different from everyone in some degree. Everyone had a talent, something they were good at. They knew what they wanted to do in the distant future, it was the opposite for you. You felt like you were a bystander in something that doesn't concern me. That didn't stop the thought of feeling different though.

But no matter how much time goes on the nightmares would continue to elongate. The most terrible thing about them was waking up feeling a terrible sense of loss. It felt like your entire soul was being destroyed into pieces and thrown into hell. The feeling of being on the ‘outside’ is difficult for you to describe in detail. The most you could tell was that deep inside a part of you has always been hurt.

You often wondered if it was because of your ex girlfriend Koizumi. 

The first time you assumed you found love the minute your heart was broken, dug out of your chest and ripped to shreds the minute she told you it just wasn't working. We could stay friends, but that was it. You dont know why she said that to you, you did nothing wrong. You acted the way you believed a boyfriend should act, hold hands, talk about topics you like and simply be there with her. 

A part of you wanted to blame the pain of feeling a sense of loss on her but it had always been there even before you dated her. The only thing you were sure of was that she was partly to blame of the pain radiating in your heart.

You feel like your starting in the middle, so you'll start at the beginning.

You had just graduated school and often had the feeling something was missing in my life. Souda, another one of your friends, had told you it was because you had to move on, to find love, but you felt he was being ridiculous. Others had simply told you it was because you needed to go out more, and see what life has to offer. Right, life.

At a young age, you never had a loving family. On your sixth birthday your parents actually decided to take you somewhere. Oh, imagine your surprise. They took you to a mall because they had not gotten your birthday present. 

They told you they would take a few minutes to buy you something and to sit by a bench and wait for them to come back. Being your oblivious self you nodded, what else could a six year old do? You weren't skilled enough to detect the way there eyes narrowed or the smiles or laughs on their faces as they left you.

They never came back.

Your parents had left you, abandoned you and you remembered crying so hard you felt like you could die. 

That was when you had met Nanami. 

Even as the sky grew dark, you never once left the bench your parents told you to wait at. It wasn't until a police officer told you to leave that something broke, a feeling of extreme loss. 

And then Nanami happened. 

A young girl took a seat next to you on the bench playing video games in the middle of the night. You probably would of laughed in any other situation but you were too broken to even crack a smile.

Sweet little Nanami, at such a young age she was already obsessed with video games. She was addicted with them. Racing,shooting, thriller, mystery, etc. It didn't matter what genre it was, what ever game was made she would always be the best at it.

You were glad you had met her even at the cost of losing your own parents. She was there for you when you needed her, and you were extremely thankful. Nanami had the tendency to stay up all night playing video games and sleep when classes started. How she had good grades was beyond you. 

Souda had suggested a plan to throw a huge party in celebration of our class graduating. 

But when Souda plans problems arise.

Instead of booking us one of the best hotels in Okinawa he booked us to Osaka. Our class wanted to go to Okinawa to be near the ocean, to swim without a care in the world and to simply go sight seeing at the beautiful islands presented.  
The anger was evident; Kuzuryuu naturally lost his top and tried to murder Souda.

Souda had just brushed him aside which was a bit weird of him. All year long every time Kuzuryuu would get angry at Souda, he would always scream and cower in fear. Maybe it was a sign that he's growing up, that we're all growing up. He had said that as a class we had to throw all caution to the wind and break all the rules, live the dream. Eventually we had all agreed.

After his speech he pulled you aside and declared that now that we have graduated he would use this trip as a perfect way to confess to Sonia. Souda has had a big crush on Sonia for like, the minute he had laid eyes on her. You felt a little bad for him because everyone knows she has a thing for Tanaka.

We were to be broken into groups on the way to Osaka. Souda naturally wanted to be in Sonia’s group but Togami wasn't going to have any of that. Even though Souda was acting as the main leader everyone knows that Togami was our true leader. He made us draw lots and you were glad Nanami was in your group, a tad bit disappointed Souda was also in your group.

“There is a slight problem.” Souda said almost as an afterthought. It bothered you that he was looking elsewhere, not meeting your gaze.

“Why would anyone in their right minds put Koizumi and I in the same car?” You demand as he finishes explaining the situation to you. 

Souda drops his façade, “Couldn't it be because I'm sick and worried for my best buddy? That I want to do what’s best for him?”

You glare at him and you swore if looks could kill… “If you were my best friend you wouldn't have put me and Koizumi in the same car! You know what had happened and you had the nerve to put her in our group?”

“Its not technically my fault. She was the odd one out so..I suggested she could stay in our group.” Souda says, “Besides, don't think of it as a three-hour ride trapped in a car half the afternoon next to the gal you nearly got laid with.”

“I wasn't thinking about that, but thanks for the info.” You rolled your eyes.

“Look, Hinata, it might work out way better then you might think it would be. I received a juicy tip that tells me that Koizumi isn’t seeing Leon anymore.”

Kuwata Leon had dated Koziumi before you and after you, which gave you a perfectly logical explanation to hate the jerks guts.

“That's interesting Souda, why not invite Leon too so we can ask him as he sits on my lap.” You scowl. 

Souda laughs, “Just give it a try I know you're at least a tiny percent happy I did this for you.”

“Yeah, maybe I’m so happy that I don't want to go on this trip anymore.”

“Don't you dare. I don't think Nanami will be pleased you ditched her with a bunch of drunken sailors.”

“Yeah like Nanami will be pleased you made Koizumi sit next to her.” you argue. Nanami never had a problem with Koizumi, it was mostly the opposite. Because Nanami would always play video games and become self absorbed in them, Koizumi naturally wanted to change this habit.She wanted Nanami to be more outgoing, work outside, clean, and pretty much all the outgoing things you could think of. No matter what though, Koizumi could never manage to remove Nanami's habit of games. 

'There was no Chiaki Nanami if there were no games.' Nanami would quote.

Souda sighs, “Okay fine you made your point. But you have to agree its obvious the only reason Koizumi is coming with us is so she can spend time with you.” Souda slaps you on the back in an effort to make you feel better. “Smile!”

You already knew that you were an idiot get in the car but you were not an even bigger idiot sitting next to Koizumi, nope-poor innocent Tsumiki was in between us.

Our group consisted of six Nanami, Tsumiki, Souda, Koizumi, a not so happy Kuzuryuu, and You.

It was around two in the afternoon by the time we hit the road.

“Hey fuck face, why am I in your group?” Kuzuryuu hisses. It was basically a bad stroke of luck for both Kuzuryuu and Souda to be in the same group. The only thing you could imagine were more cat fights and arguing the entire ride to Osaka.

Souda groans, “Its not like I wanted you in our group, you're only in our group because of that lottery. Why’d you have to go and pick our group?”

Kuzuryuu glares. You could tell the only reason he's in your group is because Peko couldn't come on the graduation trip. She had to stay at the Kuzuryuu household protecting Kuzuryuu's little sister.

“Hey break it off guys. We’ll have a lot of fun on this trip!” Koizumi tries to reassure. 

You say, “I’m having sooo much fun already.”

Koizumi was dressed in her olive greenish school jumper with an orange tie. She wears her knee high socks and her shoes are a dark shade of green. Her red hair was a little short, slightly a choppy bob.Her eyes were green yet there was always a softness to them a kindness. Koizumi was always optimistic and generally rather calm and if offended wouldn't mind to speak her mind. 

When you had dated, the one thing you had loved the most was when she would always explain her love for taking pictures. She didnt like to take pictures of sightseeing or any of that other fancy stuff. She loves taking pictures of people smiling, it was like Sometimes it felt like if you just sit still and let the world simply exist in front of you, sometimes you believe just for a second time freezes and the earth just stops. Just for a second. And if you could simply live in that second you would live in it forever. 

It was around late September when Koizumi had confessed to you. You were on the way to delivering a report to Sensei when Koizumi confronted you. We struck up a conversation. You already knew she had this kind of crush on Leon so you kept up a wall. Its what you did automatically, perhaps because you had a crush on Koizumi since freshman year.

Koizumi kept the conversation light she wanted to know if you were doing anything after graduation. She was sort of in the same boat as you , average grades , no money.

Yet a week after our conversation she had asked if you had wanted to go watch a movie with her. You agreed, and we ended up having dinner and watching more then one movie. We didn't go home until almost dawn and when she gave you a peck on the check for goodnight, you were a total goner. You had fallen for her in that moment. 

First love, You used to feel like that was something that would always matter the most. But later you realised that if it was a first love then perhaps it was never meant to be. 

We spent the next eight weeks together and too you it was all-perfect. It didn't matter to you if you were starving, thirsty or tired if she called you up and asked if we wanted to go anywhere you would always agree. It was like she casted some sort of spell on you, you had never felt so happy in my life.

When you tried to explain your feelings to Souda you had sensed he felt jealous. Despite his many attempts to try and woe Sonia Nevermind off her feet they were all in vain.

A few weeks after walking around the park Koizumi had changed. She suddenly stopped talking about photos and suddenly had excuses everytime you asked if she wanted to go somewhere. She stopped taking pictures all together. 

She was gone.

If she had died perhaps it would have been more easier to bear then at least you wouldn't have to see her every day at school, Monday to Friday, every single day at school with Leon. Koizumi told you Leon had confessed to her and she accepted. She had apologised because she had only thought of you as a friend this entire time.

The entire time it was all lies.

“Hinata,” Koizumi says, startling you out of your daze. You must have been staring too long. Had she caught you staring? She quickly adds, “Do you know where your staying?”

“The Lacta. Aren’t you staying there as well?” You pause, “Don't you have a reservation?”

She hesitates, “I wasn't sure if I was able to go on this trip. My part time job is getting hectic as the weeks go by. I tried calling every other hotel and I was told there all booked. So I'm going to meet up with Leon.”

Hearing the name Leon just made you regret coming on this trip. It reminded you that the thing you had with Koizumi was finalized. Souda had told you they weren’t seeing each other anymore. Was he lying? 

“That's too bad.” Nanami replies shooting noises coming out from her game and you were eternally thankful she spoke in your place.

“Hey, its not biggie you can crash with us if you’d like.” Souda says.

A tense silence ensues. And you wanted nothing more for it to break, for the subject to change or for Koizumi to say no.

“Nice of you to volunteer our room.” Kuzuryuu replies crossing his arms shaking his head in disapproval. 

Souda ignores the sarcasm and rolls his eyes “Oh come on you know the saying.. the more the merrier!” Souda glances your way and threw a sly grin at you. You knew what was coming you just knew.

“Why not vote? Hey, _Hinata,_ you wouldn’t mind if Koizumi slept in our suite would you?”

You knew it.

“As long as there’s enough room for everyone.” You tried to sound casual, like you didnt care but your pretty sure that your voice had a tiny bit of coldness in it.

Souda smiles giving you the thumbs up “You heard him!”

“Well, I’ll.. Give you a call if I get stuck for a place to stay.” Koizumi answers fiddling with her hands. She almost looks like shes trapped inside a small little box. 

“No problem.” Souda replies, “While I'm at it take this.” He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a card. “A one way pass into the hottest town around!” 

“Cut the fuck Souda none of you guys are going to any clubs while I'm around.” Kuzuryuu says. Kuzuryuu and anything that isn't approved at our age was just screaming for trouble. 

“Come on! Your not our babysitter!” Souda insists, he still has that sly grin on his face. Souda has always _tried_ to at least get Kuzuryuu too see the wonders. It never went well. 

“I don't care! Your underage!” Kuzuryuu shouts his fists curling.  
“Pfft. If you must know I am eighteen. Everyone in this car is. Besides good luck finding some other pathetic excuse of having fun.” Souda says snorting.

“What did you just say asshole!?” Kuzuryuu glares looking ready to rip Souda to shreds.Tsumiki flinches just slightly trying to take up as little space as possible, while Nanami frowns briefly in her game. 

“EEP!” Souda screams, “Don't kill the driver!”

“Nice.” Koizumi interrupts examining the card in detail, “This card looks real.”

“I got it from the best.” Souda replies probably feeling a sense of pride, “I scanned all of our faces and got the perfect ID. Now we can go to any club and gamble!”

“U-umm..” Tsumiki pipes up for the first time, “D-do.. we really h-have too?”

“Of course! Miss Tsumiki! By the end of this trip we’ll get ride of your stuttering problem!” Souda answers snickering briefly.

“Nooo!” Tsumiki cries but it went on deaf ears, she was doom the minute she went into the car.

“I'm impressed Souda.” You answer, “Are they really real?”

“Of course not.” Souda warned “Don't use it at the check in because it will fail. Other then that there are no other scanners that I know of.”

“How do you know?” Koizumi asks suspiciously.

“I’ve been to many clubs.” Souda answers, “I'm the best of the best. What can I say?”

We reached Osaka before sunset, which Souda said, was a shame because at night time that was when all the magic comes out.

We arrived at the Lacta checked into our rooms, a decent sized suite with a sweet view of outside.

“Wow." You stare in disbelief. For Souda to pull this off, you probably would have liked staying here then any other place Okinawa offered.

Kuzuryuu snorts, "I suppose its moderate." But even you could see that he was impressed.

Souda whistles.“Hey Koizumi, we have another room you could stay in. “

Souda was too insistent, but Koizumi was always too polite to impose.

“Hey its okay, I still have to call up Leon, I’ve got this as a backup so don't worry about me.” Koizumi insists pulling out her phone finding her keychain slightly interesting. 

“If you say so.” Souda shrugs.

“Anyways, it was great seeing you all again. I hope we can see each other again soon.” Koizumi answers.

“Your leaving?” Nanami replies looking up from her game since the car ride. 

“Yeah I don't want to keep him waiting.” Koizumi says, she adjusts the bag on her shoulders a smile spreading on her face.

“That's too bad.” Souda sighs “But if you ever get stuck don't hesitate too call. Were always here for you.”

“Maybe some more then others” The remark left your mouth before you're able to stop it. 

Souda glares at you for the tenth time.

“Sure I’ll do that! I hope we can run into each other again soon sometime! See ya guys!” Koizumi smiles making her way towards the door. It seems your comment didn't bother her in the slightest.

Everyone had letted out a bye except for you and she didn't seem to mind, as she left none for you.

You didn't leave your room for a while and when you did you found a note from Souda. It had said that he and Kuzuryuu went to go find the other people in our class and plan for the events. 

You were tired from the car ride, and you knew we’d be up late, especially knowing Souda. One thing you always knew was that he does not like wasting a single day. You tried to take a quick brief nap but you ended up twisting and turning in your bed more then you would of liked. You remembered more of your dream, a longhaired red eyed man was in it. He had on a black suit with a black tie as well as white dress shirt tucked inside. You don't know why the sight of him haunts you, frightens you even.

He said ‘choose.’ You noticed he was holding a gun in his left hand. A girl stood behind him watching the events on fold. you couldn't see her clearly. The only thing you could make out were her dead cold calculating eyes. You knew she was out for blood.

The dream left you shivering, and you wanted nothing more then to get up and leave your room, giving up the idea of getting sleep entirely. 

You found Nanami on the couch sleeping, which was odd since she was in the room next to Kuzuryuu, Souda, and Yours. Nanami did say she could sleep anywhere, so why not?

Your tempted to give her a blanket and not disturb her but curiosity is much more tempting. “Hey Nanami, wake up.”

She shuffles from her sleep and opens her pink eyes. She looks around at first confused and not making out the conscious world and the unconscious world before her eyes find you.

She blinks, “..Hinata-kun?” 

“Yeah its me.” You say softly, “What are you doing in here?”

She rubs her eyes, “I wanted to ask you something, but I fell asleep it seems."

“Ask away.” You smile slightly. Nanami always had an irregular sleeping habit, she couldn't help it as she would play games after games after games. It was one of the reasons you could talk to Nanami at her house at night time to help keep the dreams at bay.

“Are you okay?” She asks softly.

Okay? You pause, you dont know what she means. Okay in what way? The trip? Koizumi?

“I'll be fine." You settle on saying, "I might not be completely comforted with Koizumi and Leon but in time I'm sure.. I can."

Nanami continues to study you, her eyes furrowing in disbelief, “Hmm..”

“I'm fine Nanami really-

“You had a dream again didn't you?” She cuts you off. 

Was it that obvious? 

“.. I did." You hesitate, "I feel like their getting worse.”

Nanami looks in deep thought, “What happened?”

“…It was that red eyed guy again this time he was holding some kind of gun. There was a girl behind him, with blue eyes.” You try to surpass the shiver that goes down your spine just thinking about it.

“..I see. “ She says her expression vacant and blank.

“I see? That's it?” You ask. 

“I have a theory but nothing concrete yet.” She concludes. 

“Lets hear it.”

“I forgot.” Nanami answers less than a second later. 

“What?!” 

“But I just remembered, Souda-kun said he wanted all of us to meet at dinner.” She says changing the subject. 

You sighed there was no way getting through to Nanami “Alright. just let me get changed and I’ll be right there.”

Nanami and you make way down to the restaurant Souda had told us to meet at. We look for empty seats until we spot Souda waving us down. You find yourself sitting between Nanami and Souda.

You can’t help but notice all the empty tables and seats surrounding us. You raise an eyebrow, you were sure Souda would bring everyone to the restaurant.When you turn to question Souda he grimaces as if you reminded him of something sour. 

“They have no taste in food.” Souda replies.

“I already told you that no one likes Italian.” Kuzuryuu answers staring at the food in dismay.

“I didn't think you meant it literally!” Souda shouts offended. 

“That's too bad.” Nanami says, “But we have more food to ourselves now.” she gestures to all the food that lay around the table.

“Hahaha! You said it!” Souda snickers, “And with more food more drunks!” 

“No. just no.” Kuzuryuu shakes his head. “No one will get drunk tonight.”

“hey.. don't be such a party pooper.” Souda says quickly, and you could see a fight was ready to start.

Infront of you, you notice Tsumiki trying to reach a drink across from her but its way to far for her to reach.

“Need help Tsumiki?” You ask watching the problem fall to place.

“Ah!!!” Tsumiki recoils and her glass falls to the floor with a huge crack. A few heads turn our way watching the event with frowns and disapproval.

“Hey!! Do you know how much that cost?!” Souda shouts standing up his face turning red.

“I'm sorry!” Tsumiki cries, she stares at the glass on the ground in horror and stays mortified in her seat.

“Its not her fault.” You say, “It was because I distracted her.” 

“Yeah. Its not your fault Tsumiki, don't push yourself so hard.” Nanami comforts.

“I'm sorry!” Tsumiki repeats again louder.

Souda just curses under his breath and leaves you a nasty remark to pay for the damage.

Damn it Souda.

He knows you do not earn enough money from your part time job and just barely paying for this trip has left you with an unreasonable amount of money.

Other then that horrible moment the incredible taste of food improved your mood. By the end of the meal you were laughing and joking with everyone. Maybe it was the alcohol. Souda had flashed his ID and the waiter brought us six bottles of chilled wine the contents of which are quickly and professionally poured into the former. Of course, Kuzuryuu brushed it aside not that it mattered since it meant more for the rest.

Nanami takes her glass and gently sways it from side to side. The liquid inside the glass glistens as it moves around in the glass and it makes you feel a little less regretful for ordering the same.

She takes a sip from her glass and it slips down her throat slightly effortlessly. It was as if her fondness of it helped her deal with the flavour of alcohol. You can’t say the same goes for you as well. 

You cannot hold your liquor. Two glasses of anything above ten then poof and your lost in your own world. Souda was worst then you, he kept on trying to stay strong and that he could drink up to ten bottles but he vomited on the first one. Nanami on the other hand can drink to her hearts content and will still remain sober.

You couldn't remember much when Souda gave you another bottle You just knew you were laughing uncontrollably at the three Tsumikis, were there three?

You did remember when you got up and excused yourself to use the bathroom.

It was a miracle to say the least, that you had somehow gotten from the table to the bathroom without falling over or collapsing.  
Your happiness is short lived though when someone brushes past you and you fall onto the ground.

You press your palms to your face. Everything suddenly looks very unfocused and wobbly that you don't even try to get up. Your pretty sure that if you did you would just fall back down, it was basically a wasted effort. You hear a bit of mumbling directly in front of you, probably someone muttering a 'watch where your going' or saying 'sorry' - not that you can hear them since the beat in your head is much, much louder. Someone wraps their hands around your wrists and you let the stranger pry your hands from your eyes.

The warmth of the stranger's skin overwhelms the ache you felt from falling down. 

“You alright?” the stranger asks pressing our hands together, everything still is wobbly and unfocused but you can detect the slight concern in the strangers tone. 

“Do I look alright?” You squint trying to make out the face.

A boy.

He starts to laugh.

You feel anger start to rise, but you feel the need to push it down so with your free hand, you push yourself up to a sitting position. You begin to be aware of how little space there is between you and the stranger and it almost feels like the space feels charged with electricity. 

He stands pulling you up with him.

“You should be careful next time.” He words out carefully, “I'm sure there are people who would take advantage of you if they saw you like that.” 

You shrug. “At least your not one of them.”

His laughter sounded contagious as it echoed in the room. In the corner of your eyes you can see a few people looking for the source of laughter before going on back to whatever there doing. 

“Are you sure about that?” He smirks, “I could be someone who would take advantage if you wanted.”

You try to stop the heat rising to my face,“If you were you would of done it already.” 

He then takes notice of how close he is and that his hands were still wrapped around your own. He immediately releases them and you try hard to ignore the frown threatening to appear on your face.

“Well, time sure flies.” He says. “I guess I’ll be on my way.”

“Yeah, well.” You shrug. “Uh. Sorry about that.” Then quietly you add, "Nice meeting you, I guess."

“Hmm.. well it was nice meeting you too.” He grins before making his way out.

Nanami was the first to realise you were gone. She gives you an almost knowing look, a look that meant ‘I'm going to question you later on no matter what look’ 

“There you are.” A voice grumbles pulling you out of your reverie. Kuzuryuu walks towards you a agitated look on his face.

“I can’t believe you left me alone with a bunch of drunk kids. A bunch of people gave me weird looks and one even asked if I was there father. Can you fucking believe that?” Kuzuryuu rambles on crossing his arms scowling. 

“I was drunk too you know.” You interject, you try to keep the smile off your face imagining Kuzuryuu's response to the father. 

He studies you. “Your sober now.”

You shrug, “Things happen.” 

“I don't need a story of you taking a shit in the bathroom, ” Kuzuryuu interrupts, “Anyway, help me get the idiots back to their rooms.”

And together we spent the night carrying a bunch of drunken sailors to there rooms.

And apparently you had to pay for the meal.

Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was probably a terrible idea to have a picnic. The trees looked much more larger and darker than they used too, and the leaves provided an encompassing darkness that covered the sky._

 _Nanami and you lie together on a blanket in the backyard of her house._

 _

"I think we should just go back inside," Nanami says, maybe she was right, because the sky seems to grow more and more chaotic the longer you stay out here. The basket of food next to you remains untouched and scarcely forgotten, left for the swarm of ants to claim their meals. 

"Why?" You say. 

"It's gotten awfully chilly, don't you think?" She doesn't answer right away as if she isn't quite certain of her own tone. The blank vacant stare shifts slightly into a more difficult expression you can't comprehend as she shuffles her weight around. You realise she's right: its so freezing cold that your breath starts to come out in clouds. "I'm a bit cold." 

She whispers something else faintly and quietly that you can't make out what she's saying even though you're sitting right next to her.  


"Give me your arm." You say, but Nanami doesn't turn her head, doesn't blink or even showed any sign she even heard you. Confusion starts turning into worry and concern, and you reach out to take hold of her hand, which is cold and freezing. "Nanami?"

A sudden wind starts picking up, disturbing the silence and it makes you shiver. Nanami turns looking you in the eye and you're heart stops. 

"Don't run away anymore." 

_

You sit up abruptly rubbing your eyes, hoping it would take the drowsiness away. You open your eyes but your vision was taking much more than a few seconds for you to focus on your surroundings. Where are you? It took you a few seconds to realise that you were in your room - You were in Osaka at the Lacta with Souda and the others. 

“..What?” You groan out, huffing in irritation. You managed to sit up on your bed, cradling a hand to your forehead and the other hand massaging the side of your skull that kept on aching. 

It was confusing; you had felt the dream was real, truly real. You let your head fall back onto your bed, frustrated and plagued with many more thoughts and emotions that had brought itself to your attention. 

“It's just a dream. Just a dream." You say out loud to yourself, trying to convince yourself, but you knew deep down the events in your dream bothered you greatly. What time was it? You glance towards the clock on the nightstand and your surprised when the numbers flash back at you almost menacingly. Six o clock. 

“Two and a half hour of sleep." You conclude, frowning in displeasure. You might as well get up now, as it was seemingly impossible to go back to sleep once you awoke from your dreams. You get out of your bed and head over to the bathroom to take a shower. You couldn't help but silently hope the water would wash the nightmares away that you were trying to ignore. 

After showering and changing into your clothes, you decide to head down to the kitchen and whip up a coffee. 

What you didn't expect the minute you walked into the kitchen was seeing a Kuzuryuu looking ready to hurt someone and a Souda backing away in fear. 

“Why are you guys awake so early?” You ask glancing between the two of them, when they noticed you the atmosphere seemed to have shifted slightly, just slightly.

"Well, Good morning to you Hinata!" Souda chirps happily, "I was just telling _Kuzuryuu_ here that he shouldn't interfere with people's love life." 

"And I was just telling _Souda_ here," Kuzuryuu says, "That maybe if you weren't dancing on the table last night Sonia wouldn't have ran away."

Souda's bright expression dims as he hears Kuzuryuu speak his testimony. "I probably would of listened if you weren't screaming like a banshee!" 

“I DON'T SCREAM LIKE A FUCKING BANSHEE!” Kuzuryuu's aura darkens at Souda's audacity. His hands curled up threateningly as if one more word said would make him kill Souda. 

“EEP! Hinata! HELP!” Souda backs away raising his arms up in defence. 

“It's way too early for this guys.." You wince slightly, trying to shake off the grouchiness. "Alright, break it up." 

“Hinata,” Kuzuryuu grumbles “You don't think I scream like a banshee do you?”

You pursue your lips starting to become aware of the situation at hand. if you say yes you can expect Kuzuryuu too do something to get back at you later, If you say no Souda’s definitely going to hold it against you during breakfast.

Instead of answering their questions, You glance towards the direction of the refrigerator. "What's for breakfast?" 

"Tch," Kuzuryuu picks up his cappuccino and drinks from it. "Souda's the one who you should ask."

“Room service.” Souda frowns slightly, but perks up a bit. "We might as well use this as our advantage! I'm so hungry I could go for a croissant, some bacon and eggs, a couple of pancakes, and some muffins." 

You stare at Souda in disbelief, you're pretty sure the same expression was being etched onto Kuzuryuu's face as well. 

“W-what?” Souda scratches the back of his head sheepishly with one hand. “I'm so starving! I could eat a horse!”

Kuzuryuu sighs, “Hurry up and order.”

After eating breakfast you decide to look around for a while. It's the only time You'll get to be alone until night. Souda had demanded we all go to the S.S club down the street and no complains were to be made. The S.S club was one of the main reasons Souda wanted to come to Osaka. It was the only time Souda would actually display an extreme interest in something that didn't have anything to do with Sonia. Surprisingly, Kuzuryuu gave up all attempts to try talking Souda out of it. Maybe it was a wasted effort, whenever Souda found something he deemed worthy to announce to the group it was always a _must._

At some point you must have dozed off because one minute you were enjoying the cold air breeze on your face and then the next you wake up with the noise your cell phone offered. It was from Souda, telling you to meet up with him 'A.S.A.P' 

There was no arguing when Souda wants his way.

“There you are.” 

“Nanami?!” You say startled, "What- what are you doing here?" You silently hoped she didn't notice the alarmed tone that rose in your voice. After that dream last night, your at a lost at what to say. You knew it was just a dream, but the dream still laid fresh in your mind. 

She stands a few feet away with a small, amused smile on her face. “Did I surprise you?”

“Yes, actually you did."

"Usually when the protagonist wakes up and sees a cute girl they would think, 'I'm the luckiest person in the world.'" She pauses. "Did I do it the wrong way? Maybe I should try reloading my save point and pick another choice.. but what will I do if I end up picking your bad end?" 

"Then you would reload your save and try again till you succeed?" You smile childishly, just like Nanami you were never good with the dating sim type of games. "I was surprised you appeared when you did because I had a dream about you earlier."It was only then you realise your mistake, and you hoped she wouldn't pry and ask what your dream was about. 

"..What kind of dream are we talking about here?" Nanami pouts, "In the romance category, whenever a guy ends up dreaming about a girl its usually about-" 

"N-No! Not that kind of dream!" Your cheeks feel slightly warm. You were relieved when she did not dwell deeper about your dream. But you didn't miss the short brief look on her face: The way her eyes narrowed slightly and the small twitch on her lips. If its not now, then it must mean later. "I- do you need anything Nanami?" 

"Hmm.." Nanami pursues her lips. "Oh! Thats right.. Souda left a message telling us to be at the S.S club in ten minutes.. atleast, I think it was ten minutes." 

"That Souda.. always deciding on his own." You sigh. 

"I don't think its a bad idea." Nanami voices, "I mean, its good to not always know whats happening. We would never know what happens next and it would be unpredictable." She smiles, "Hey, don't you think we should head off now?"

“...If I didn't know better I would say you’re excited.” You comment. Nanami looks more animated then ever, her eyes twinkling with anticipation and how she has trouble trying to keep still. 

“There’s a video game shop close to the club so.." 

“I knew it.” You say beginning to put two in two together. 

“Would you like to join me?” She asks. 

“Why not? We can ditch Souda as soon as he sees we graced him with our appearance.” 

“That's great!” Nanami chirps with happiness.

“Is there a new game your hoping to buy?” You question, every time a new game came out Nanami would always be the first person to buy it and the first person to finish it, regardless of her sleep deprivation. 

Nanami pauses, appearing deep in thought

“…I believe it was called Tetris.” 

The feeling of walking through the streets is one of very deep nostalgia.

Your eyes shift constantly from the bright electronic screens glowing high in the night sky, to the street lamps piercing their way through the darkness with their light, to the businessmen enjoying themselves after work.

Even if you didn't want to, you can’t help but be amazed and take in every single aspect of the city.

“Where have you been!?” Souda calls out when Nanami and you walk over to him. Souda looked very over dressed, _very_. He had on a tuxedo, which was just screaming to impress. His eyes scan between Nanami and you, it was almost as if his eyes were burning holes through both of you, criticising and judging your appearance. You shrug, it wasn't your fault technically. Tsumiki stands off near the side looking completely uncomfortable. Souda never did say 'dress up'. 

“…Fashionably late.” Nanami answers, her eyes try scanning behind Souda and if you were to guess she was looking for the game shop.

Souda huffs, “Whatever. You wouldn't know ‘fashionable’ if it bit you in the ass.”

“Don't talk to her like that.” You hiss. 

“I'm sorry. I'm just stressing out!” Souda throws his hands up in defense. 

“Stressing out? From what?” You ask.

“I managed to convince Sonia to hang out here.” Souda responds pacing back in forth in aggravated huff. 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” You purse your lips, you can't really see how thats a bad thing. Whenever Sonia Nevermind came into the picture Souda would almost always inwardly shut down. Your at least slightly happy that Souda is finally trying to make a move. 

“No!! I mean, yes, but no! I don't know what to do!” Souda says

“Just be… you.” You pause, “Be your crazy stalkerish self.”

The minute Souda heard your words he instantly brightened up, probably brighter then the neon lights projecting from the other buildings around us.

“Thanks Hinata!” He pats you on the back, "I can always count on you!" Souda clears his throat, "Now then, shall we head off?" 

“..E-everything looks so p-pretty at night..” Tsumiki stutters. She quickly looks down when she accidentally catches someone’s gaze. 

“Yeah, it does.” You say. You didn't give much thought on your answer since your distracted by all the scenery that you find it hard to keep up on small talk.

“You aint see nothing yet.” Souda chuckles, whistling through his teeth. 

We keep on walking downtown and you notice that we’re passing more and more cafes, restaurants and other eateries. Different kinds of music come and go as we pass by each area.

You hear a soft thud from behind you.

“S-s-sorry..!!” By the time Tsumiki fixes herself from her apologetic bow, the middle-aged man she bumped into walks away mumbling a half-hearted apology.

Tsumiki looks a little put off by the experience and she quickly steps ahead to match your pace. Her head hangs low once more. She probably bumped into him because she was so busy looking downwards and not where she was going.

After a couple of times when I’d believe we had arrived at Souda’s destination, we reach our target. By now we’re below some of the elevated walkways and past the most brightly lit places. 

The average age of the people around us look distinctly older and the smell of cigarette smoke is pretty thick. As we talk outside, you notice more and more odd sideway glances being directed our way. Some people awkwardly catch themselves staring and look away.

“Nice isn’t it!?” Souda yells over the music.

“…I don't mind the music if that's what you mean.” You shrug, the music wasn't bothering you all that much, it was mostly the amount of _people_ held in the environment. 

“I-I…don't mind it..either.” Tsumiki replies but you know she’s only forcing the words out. 

Nanami doesn't show any signs of either annoyance or pleasure at the attention she's receiving. Her face is blank and completely neutral. 

Souda still as confident as ever, flashes a smile as he strides in.

It being a Friday night, the place was jammed. We had no problem getting inside with our fake I.D. Going inside your eyes take a few seconds to adjust from the darkness. 

As you make your way through the crowd your slightly frustrated when sweaty bodies press and rub against you. It’s too crowded tonight. You feel people’s eyes on you as you push pass them. You try to ignore the glances, You had always felt a little out of place at places like these. Its then you get the idea that maybe you could slip away unnoticed, but then Souda hooks his arm over yours and pulls towards a keg on the table. The keg is surrounded by teenagers circling around it chatting and refilling their cups. They were all drunk - every single one of them.

Sonia stands with a cup in her hands. At first you had assumed that she was tipsy, but then her eyes find yours she smiles and waves you over. "Hinata-san! Souda-san! You must try this fruit punch! May I?" You found it slightly odd she wasn't referring to either Nanami or Tsumiki. You turn around to find no one but strangers. You raise your eyebrows, where did they go? 

"Of course!" Souda unhooks his arm from yours and grabs his cup taking a sip. He sips it with a smile, a smile that grows wider and wider as each passing second goes on.

"Would you like some Hinata-san?" Sonia asks

"No, its fine." You wave her off. You frown slightly. Did Nanami and Tsumiki get lost? Or did they sneak off to the gaming shop across the street?

Souda twitches slightly at your comment before he turns back to Sonia. "Say, Sonia-san, I was just wondering," Souda pauses. It looks like the only way to continue was for him to force the words out with great difficulty. "U-um! Would you like to dance?"

"Dance? You and I?" Sonia tilts her head to the side. 

"Only if you want to!" Souda says quickly.

Sonia pauses contemplating his answer before she brightens up. "Oh! Is this a custom here? Is it mandatory for people to dance here?"

You cough. "Actually-"

" _Yes,_ " Souda licks his lips, fumbling slightly to make up some explanation that wont sound ridiculous. "People come here all the time to dance." 

"I see! Then lets have Hinata-san dance with us as well!" Sonia says over the music. Souda's demeanour darkens at the suggestion and you try your hardest not to grimace. 

"It's fine," You drawl out. "The two of you can go enjoy yourselves." 

Sonia pursues her lips, while Souda looks instantly relived. You watch as Souda grabs hold onto Sonia's hand and tugs her into the crowd of dancers. He turns back to you for a few seconds before muttering a 'thanks'. You nod standing where you were, not bothering to follow them. You didn't feel like dancing, and you definitely didn't want to interrupt them. 

The song changes to something fast and high tempo and you grimace when you see people start to dance more into the music.

"You don't look like your having much fun," A voice leans in to whisper to you - the awareness of the small inch that separates the mouth from your ear frightens you. 

"What?" You whirl around feeling your heart pounding. Behind you a boy stands with greenish, olive eyes and silver hair that frames his pale face. He has on a mint green jacket reaching down to his waist. He is bent close to you- so close you can make note of his individual long eyelashes and how his eyes contain an undefinable sparkle to them - it was almost like his eyes were literally burning through you as fire. 

It was only when you saw the strangers lips moving you realise that the other was speaking. "..What did you say?" You repeat your voice coming into a croak whisper. If the person didn't know you were staring before, it was now very evident. 

He leans an inch closer, and all you can notice is his eyes, the shifting change between shadow and light turning. You've never been this close to anyone, minus Koizumi. "I said," The person smiles not bothered he has to repeat his words, "You had this seemingly bored expression on your face I just couldn't help but sneak up on you. I take it your not a big fan of parties?"

"I'm not." You manage to say. "If I had my own choice I would be in my room sleeping right now. But my friend wanted to come, and whatever he says goes."

"Hmm." He pulls away a few inches and says, "I suppose I'm not surprised."

You want to ask him what he means by that but then something clicks inside your head. His laugh, his voice - you heard them before somewhere. "I know you. I saw you-" At the last second you cant find the strength to finish your sentence. _yesterday_

"I don't know what your talking about." His looks completely composed unlike the one being etched onto your face in this very moment. "I'm pretty sure I would remember." His face betrays nothing but you feel like something is flickering in his eyes, a look of amusement or simply a look of interest. "I suppose introductions should be in order?" He pauses, "My name is Komaeda, nice to meet you." He extends his hand to you. 

You hesitate. It wasn't everyday you found yourself shaking hands with a stranger. But he's simply standing there with his hand sticking out you decide to reach out and shake his. "I'm - Hinata." 

"Hinata-kun," He says testing your name on his tongue, watching you in narrowed eyes. "Nice name." 

Your temporary distracted by the way he says your name. Something in the way he says it - his tone bewitches you. 

A strand of hair falls onto his face and he quickly moves it out of the way. "Say, why don't we just _go_?"

"Go? Go where?" 

"Out." He smiles, "I think I can speak for the both of us when I say this place is starting to get uncomfortable." Almost to prove his point, a few bodies collide onto the floor, collapsing on one another. 

"I-" You look elsewhere. Komaeda - was right you didn't like seeing how people started to get more into their dances, it was almost enough to make you puke. You don't see a flash of pink or blonde anywhere on the dance floor and you can't help but wonder where Souda or Sonia are in the crowd. 

Komaeda is still watching you and you realise you never answered his question. "..Okay."

Outside you can still here the faint tiny sounds of the nightclub from the streets. The wind is gently blowing a scent of rotten food into your nostrils. Silence would be too frightening but you weren't afraid as this place has music playing all night. Other then the casinos and the clubs there aren’t that many attractions on this side of the town.

You feel more at peace now that your out of that place, it was like a small tiny box that constricted you. You enjoy the wind which sweeps over your arms and legs, and the feeling of your hair blowing in your face- You almost forgotten that Komaeda is outside with you. He's standing a few feet next to you and he hasn't said a word at all. 

Now that your outside you notice a few details about Komaeda you missed: His face almost looked like it was in perfect symmetry. When he smiles you notice the whiteness of his teeth. His jeans are faded and belted around his hips, and the laces around his shoes look like an old brand - much different then the kind of shoes you usually see.

You must have been staring at him unconsciously again and he turns suddenly to look at you. You drop your eyes, feeling embarrassment prickle up your spine and your left eye fluttering in the darkness.

"So," Komaeda drawls out slowly, "I take it your not from around here?"

"Is it that obvious?" You say. You didn't really think it was obvious.

He nods, "This kind of thing," He gestures towards the nightclub which looks relatively small from your position, "Is common around here. When you were inside you didn't look the slightest bit comfortable in there. You had this expression that reminded me of a caged tiger."

"I never really did like big social gatherings." You shrug. "I usually go to them because my friend forces me too."

"I take it your friend is still inside?"

"Pink hair, an overly dressed tuxedo not that hard to miss." 

"If I recall, he was dancing with a girl with blonde hair."

"That's him."

"I see, so what about you?" There is a small teasing quality in his voice. 

"What about me?"

“I saw a girl with you.” Komaeda hums, “And considering the history of people going to clubs.. I take it she’s your one night stand? I think she had light pink hair and rosy pink eyes.”

“Don't call _Nanami_ that.” You scowl. “She’s a friend of mine, so don't insult her.”

Komaeda seems genuinely surprised at how defensive you were. His smile falters but doesn't disappear entirely. “I didn't mean to offend you, if that's what you thought. You're a bit protective of her aren’t you?”

“She’s special to me. If she didn't find me when-“ You pause. “I owe her. That's all.”

“I see! Its nice to have special people to you, isn’t it?” For a moment a dark shadow was looming over Komaeda’s face. It made you wonder if you had made him mad somehow but it was only the angle of light that gave it that illusion. 

"Sorry." You say suddenly finding the ground much more interesting. "I probably shouldn't have snapped like that." 

"I'm the one who should be apologising." Komaeda chuckles, "I shouldn't have made assumptions." 

"But..You see.." You struggle to explain when you look back at Komaeda, his smile is back and he gestures towards the street. 

“Shall we take a walk?”

You had expected the conversation to fall away with distance, but it didn't. You had assumed the conversation was over. You were confused as to why he was walking with you down the street in the middle of the night when you were sure he had more important things to do then to walk with a stranger. Then again you're not doing anything to stop it. 

"I'm.. really sorry." You say again as the long silence was finally broken. "I'm just really protective of Nanami." 

“Rather than apologising, why not talk about it?” Komaeda says 

You hesitate. “It sorta just came out on its own.” you shrug your shoulders nonchalantly, “If it weren't for Nanami I probably wouldn't be here today. She found me when my parents abandoned me on my sixth birthday. My parents told me they would buy me a birthday gift and left. A few hours later they never..." At the last second your voice falters and you can't finish the sentence. _they never came back_

You don't know why you decided to be open with Komaeda. It would always feel awkward for you to admit anything about your past, especially about your parents. You always hated when people gave you pity looks after the conversation like.. _'Oh I'm so sorry Hinata!' or 'I'm sorry but..'_ Yet for some reason you had just blurted it out to Komaeda, a stranger. You weren't even sure how that happened. 

“Ah.” Komaeda nods. You blinked. He didn't say sorry. He didn't give any apologies or a sad look. He just seemed like he understood. That's a first.

"I suppose I see the problem. I did cry similar tears after all."

 _What did that mean?_

"Oh! Looks like we're here!" Komaeda smiles.

"Huh?"

Komaeda grabs your arm lightly, as though he was guiding a lost child. He pulls you towards a building and you realise its some kind of pastry store. 

"Welcome!" A waitress says as Komaeda ushers you inside. Looking around you notice that the place is packed with customers. Families were walking in and out of the building with smiles on their faces. On display were parfaits, you never tried them before but you always heard the girls in your class talk about them. You cast a sidelong glance at Komaeda, why did he bring you here?

It was true you did want to try one, the thought of sitting at a booth eating away ice cream almost made you want to run and go get one right away but their was this slight problem. "I don't have any-"

"It's on me." Komaeda says, and just when you wanted to argue he cuts you off. "I'm serious."

You sigh in defeat. 

A waitress takes you to a far table in the corner. She pulls out two menus but Komaeda stops her. "Can I have the kids menu? I really like coloring." 

The waitress laughs and turns to you,"Would you like one too?"

"I-Sure." 

The waitress grins pulling out two kids menu's and a pack of crayons. You still felt a little bad in having Komaeda treat you, but looking down the menu you were surprised at how cheap everything was. All the food looked beautiful and delicious, you had expected it would be costly. 

After a few moments the waitress pulls out a notepad from her apron. "What can I get you?"

"Two chocolate parfaits, please," Komaeda replies ordering for you. 

The waitress wrote down the orders, repeating it once more to confirm the order before getting ready to leave. The service wasn't bad, it only took about five minutes before the waitress returns with a tray of chocolate parfaits. The waitress places it on the table before she walks away.

You cast a glance at Komaeda who was busy pulling out the package of crayons from the table. He flips a few pages and stops when he finds a person holding an ice cream cone. He appeared in deep of thought as if he were seriously contemplating the color organisation.

You took a bite out of the chocolate parfait and you swear you never had anything this good in your life. You took another bite savouring the taste, now you can see why the girls in your class liked these things. 

"What color do you think I should make this person?" Komaeda flips the kid menu over for you to get a better look at it. It wasn't like there were many options, there were only four colors inside the box: red, green,yellow, and blue. 

"Blue." 

"May I ask why?" Komaeda asks, grabbing one of the crayons and twirling it in his fingers.

"It reminded me of this movie I watched over the summer."

Komaeda laughs, before turning back to his coloring dilemma. After deciding, he picks up his blue crayon and starts drawing the person in. 

"...Hey. don't you think this is a bit weird?" You say after a long silence. 

"Weird?" Komaeda looks up from his blue colored masterpiece.

"I mean, your being so nice to me and I hardly even know you." You shrug and then say quietly, "I don't even know your favourite color."

"Not really." Komaeda pauses, "I think I like you. I really like people who can warm up to strangers." You couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. His tone sounded serious, but his posture made him look like he was joking around. "My favourite color is green by the way."

"Me too." You say. He raises an eyebrow. "I mean, my favourite color is green too."

"I see," He says his eyes alight. "What color should I color this?" He points towards the ice cream cone displayed in the picture.

"Red." 

You wonder how old he is. He looks like he's the same age as you, but he might be slightly older, maybe nineteen. 

"So, where are you from, Hinata-kun?" His voice cuts off your train of thought.

"I'm from Tokyo," You say. "Just recently graduated from Kibougamine."

"Oh!" Komaeda closes his menu, suddenly more interested. His shoes scrape the ground as he kicks his feet back and forth. "That's like one of the best schools to go to! It must have been fun.."

"Yeah, it was fun." You agree, "The school organizes a lot of festivals and I could never find myself bored there. The education was satisfactory as well. What school did you go too?"

"Eh?" Komaeda stiffens at the question, and you glance up to meet his startled eyes. "Er. North."

"North?" You raise an eyebrow, "You mean in Kyoto?"

"I mean.. North." Komaeda scoops up some of the melted ice cream and slurps it. "Way way up North."

"You mean all the way up in _Hokkaido_?"

"....Maybe." He gives you a easy, lazy grin. The spoon hangs in his fingers grazing the chocolate goodness. "So, why are you in Osaka?"

Maybe? What was that suppose to mean? Your mouth opens and closes. "...Its my class graduation trip. We were suppose to be going to Okinawa but my friend - the one with the tuxedo made a mistake."

“Where are staying anyway?” Komaeda asks 

You blink. “You ask a stranger where they live?” 

"Oh, please." Komaeda grins as he swallows a half melted piece of ice cream. "I'm pretty sure we passed the strangers boundary. We wouldn't be sitting here eating ice cream and chatting otherwise." 

"Maybe its just easier to confine to a stranger." You reason. 

"I won't deny that possibility." Komaeda says. "If you must know, I'm staying at the Imperial." 

You blink. “No way!”

“Surprised?” Komaeda snickers 

“That's like the number one place to stay here!” Your eyes widen with each and every word. “My friend tried to get reservations there but it was full.”

“That tends to happen if you don't book in advance.” Komaeda replies leaning back in his seat. 

“Well, I never said my friend was _that_ smart.”

We shared a laugh.

"I'm staying at the Lacta." You say ignoring the small voice nagging you in the back of your mind, telling you that this man was a complete stranger that you shouldn't trust so easily. The other part argued that the other had been nothing but kind to you - he is paying for your ice cream after all. "It's not as great as the Imperial but its the next best thing." 

Komaeda nods, agreeing with you before turning back to his chocolate parfait. Smiling you dig into your own food. During the meal you only exchanged occasional small talks here and there but most of the time you were occupied with consuming your parfait. 

"Hmm," Komaeda looks up once he finishes eating. Komaeda stops mid sentence waiting for the waitress to clear away the cups and plates before continuing. "You said you graduated right?"

"I did." You nod. "Why?"

"I'm guessing your seventeen then." Komaeda says. 

“Actually, I'm eighteen.” You point out.

“Ah.. that's too bad. I had assumed I was older then you. I was actually looking forward to hearing you call me ‘Komaeda-sama’ or something.” Komaeda chuckles

You raise an eyebrow. “Maybe I’ll call you grandpa. How old are you?”

"I'm eighteen as well." Komaeda hums.

Our conversation fell again, you weren't that surprised.You don't have the talent to start a conversation well with strangers.Who does? When you meet someone for the first time, do people really have the ability to just chat on some random subject without any pauses? Not even one moment of awkwardness? 

You had no idea what Komaeda really likes to talk about. It was different with Nanami,Souda, Kuzuryuu and even Tsumiki. You had topics you could discuss with them about because you knew what they like and dislike. But, Komaeda? One of the only things you know about him is that he's eighteen and his favourite color is green. 

By the time we finished eating at the pastry you could see the waning moon in the sky. We'd probably stayed for about a half an hour or even more in there. After finishing the pastries Komaeda went back to coloring his drawings. He even asked for more crayons and a few more coloring books. You helped him color a few: Coloring an alien green, coloring a dog yellow, and coloring the sky red. The waitress didn't seem bothered getting more and more coloring books. The waitress looked very amused by the situation. 

"Thanks for coming! Please come again soon!" The waitress calls out as Komaeda and you leave the building. 

"We will!" Komaeda calls back with a wave.

You don't know what you found more amusing: The fact that Komaeda said _we_ or the fact that he's hinting for more meetings in the future. 

"See?" Komaeda says nudging you, "It wasn't that bad hanging out with a _stranger_ isn't it? Not all strangers can be menacing and creepy!" 

"I never said that." You raise your hands in defence. "..Thanks by the way. It was fun, I guess the saying 'time sure flies when your having fun' was true after all." 

Komaeda smiles faintly, "I'm glad you think of it that way." The moon lights up his face at that moment and your momentary struck with awe. You suddenly realize how quiet it is. The noise of the nightclub is nowhere to be heard, the chatter and laughter inside the pastry store disappearing. You then get this brief image in your head that maybe Komaeda and you we're the only two people out in the darkness - in the world. The only two beings awake and alive in the city. 

And you think maybe that isn't such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow re-editing this chapter took longer then I thought ._.  
> Maybe this chap was too long.. ha-ha. 
> 
> P.S Beautiful Chao's is still being edited, new chapter might be tomorrow or sometime next week :)

You can hear the sound of running water falling from a faucet. Seconds passed by before you turn to see definite edges in my surroundings, the door, the ceiling and the wall. With another new day, new nightmares continue to take its place. You had the same dream again,and your not sure what to make of it. It was starting to irritate you again that every time you sleep you would wake up feeling paranoid and stressed. Its times like this you wished you didn't forget to bring your sleeping pills. Of course, they didn't necessary stop the nightmares from coming, but it did make waking up more pleasant. You could always go back to _not_ sleeping. But even that had harsh consequences. It was physically impossible for one person to simply not sleep for their entire life, but at least it could delay the inevitable. 

You head to the kitchen and whip up a coffee. You watch as the warm fluid fell into the cup, watching the stream rise from it. 

"Where did you go last night?"

You jump, the coffee nearly falling out of your hands. You shoot a glare at Souda for catching you off guard, he sends you a smile in response but it looks much more amused at the situation than apologetic. 

"Out." You say simply, leaning against the countertop taking a sip from your coffee. 

"I'm pretty sure you were." Souda answers, his playful cherry attitude continued. "Good afternoon by the way."

Afternoon? Did you really sleep that long? You cast a glance at the time displayed on the oven, seeing that the time was indeed around noon. "Afternoon," You reply back to Souda coming to terms with you out of whack sleeping schedule. "Did you have fun last night?"

"I did!" Souda says proudly, "Thanks by the way - if you weren't with me I'd probably end up making a fool out of myself. I know it didn't look like much but yeah, thanks." Souda coughs. "Anyways! While I was dancing, she kissed me on the cheek! I felt like I had just gone to heaven and died three times over, it was just perfect!"

"I'm glad it worked out." You nod sipping your coffee. Maybe Souda was able to change Sonia's mind about Tanaka, maybe miracles do exist. 

"Mmm." Souda keeps looking at you intensely. "So, what did you do?"

"It was too crowded, so I went to get a bit of fresh air." You shrug. You can't tell if your voice sounds weird and slightly off then your usual tone or if your imagining it.

"Yeah, I noticed that." He says. "I also noticed you leaving with someone."

"It's not what you think it is." You say quickly. Knowing Souda he would always immediately draw his own conclusions without looking at the facts. "Just two.. people hanging out and walking around." You pause. "..Eating ice cream and coloring people in blue."

"Ice cream? Blue people?" Souda questions. "Now I'm really interested."

"Yeah, well." You look away. "Maybe after I eat breakfast."

"Problem solved." Souda says, he pulls out a box and places it on the coffee table and inside reveals some pasteries. His mouth curls into a smile.

"..Thanks." You say shrugging. A part of you was happy that your stomach could stop rumbling. The other part was silently cursing, it was almost as if Souda knew you would make something up.

You take a croissant, which has the same texture as the one you had with Komaeda the other night. You shrug again, eating it. 

"Soooo," Souda drawls out slowly, waiting and ushering you to say some explanation. 

"So," You repeat. "Any plans with Sonia today?"

Souda crosses his arms and shakes his head. "Fine, change the subject. I'll let it slip since I'm in such a good mood! I'm planning on meeting Sonia at exactly one o clock sharp. Where do you think I should take her? A restaurant? A walk? Or just go watch a movie?"

You never did understand why movies were perfect dating spots. It wasn't like couples would _exactly_ watch movies. 

"Its your call." You decide to say. 

"I guess when it comes down to it." Souda grimaces. "I hope I'll make it the best date ever. By the way, Nanami was looking for you before."

"Nanami? What for?" 

Souda gave a small shrug. "She didn't say. Knowing her, she's probably strolling through town or went to that gaming hub.- Yes, I noticed there was a gaming shop -My brain is much larger then the average male! Of course I would notice."

"..It also can't add two plus two."

Souda snorts. "Touche." He has this strange half smile on his face and to your surprise he reaches out, and places a hand on your arm. "You know, Hinata.. maybe this trip wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe it was a _good_ thing I got this place then some other fancy Okinawa residence." 

"Maybe." 

"Though, I'd probably have much more luck bringing Sonia to an extravagant restaurant and eating delicious cuisines in Okinawa. But I'll make do with what I have." Souda nods to himself vigorously.

Maybe it was a good thing you came on this trip, Maybe it wasn't. 

It was too early to make sure.

~-~  
You spent the remainder of the day chatting with Souda until he excuses himself and gets ready to meet up with Sonia. You can't help but silently root for him but at the same time you can't help but feel slightly envious. You made the same expressions before with Koizumi - always getting excited, always hyped up, and always planning ahead and then it started going down like a rollercoaster. You know you shouldn't feel like this - especially not when your best friend finally got the attention of the girl he always wanted. 

You decide on following Souda's advice to check the game shop and your not surprised when you see the familiar pink hair and rosy pink eyes staring intently at the gaming hub window. 

“Anything interesting?” You ask when your a few feet closer to her. She turns slightly surprised, as if she wasn't sure who you are but then recognition returns in her eyes and she smiles warmly.

“..Hinata-kun.” Nanami addresses. “Good morning to you.”

You laugh. “Its evening Nanami but thanks, whatcha looking at?”

“The new released game.” She replies her gazing slipping back to the window. “I didn't get the chance to go inside last night.”

“Sorry about that, I really did want to sneak outside and look at the new games with you but then we ended up losing each other.” You apologise. The words sound more like an excuse to you instead of something genuine.

“Its not your fault Hinata-kun. I had to go help Tsumiki-san.” Nanami says

“Tsumiki? What happened?” 

“She was being surrounded by a bunch of people so I had to go help her.” 

"She was? If I had known I'd-"

“Its fine. She wasn't in any danger really.” Nanami reassures 

“That's good then.”

Nanami nods, her fingers absentmindedly tracing the glass window. 

“Why not buy it?” you suggest

“..What?”

“Buy the game.”

"Thats a good idea," Nanami says tapping her index finger a couple times on her cheekbones appearing in deep thought. "But my money's all the way back at the Lacta."

“I’ll pay for you.” 

“Are you sure?” Nanami questions a touch of concern on her face. You can see why she's slightly concerned. She is one of the only people who knows how much you make from your part time job. Lets just say it wasn't an significant amount.

“Yeah.” you insist.

"Thank you." Nanami replies honestly, a pleased smile spreads onto her face.  
We shook hands on it.

The minute Nanami walked into the store you had the feeling you would walk out here empty handed.  
She ran off to grab the game on her left “MurderMurder XI XI” and read through the contents eyes dazzling with amusement. She took the game and moved onto the next game on supply “Detective Naegi” You could have sworn she had squealed and she too, had taken that game and continued her pace of moving to each game. 

You trail behind her, only for a short while as you watched Nanami enter in one of her many elements. You never had the exact same amount of love Nanami had when it came to games. She always had this sparkle in her eyes whenever she talked about games. Whenever you tried challenging Nanami to a game the result would still the same. You tried nearly everything really: fighting, action, shooting even going back to the classics. She couldn't be beaten, it was like she was some kind of prodigy ready to shine in game making. Even though you'd end up losing to her most of the time, it was fun to hang out with her. 

You maintain your distance and decide to look around for some games you might have an interest in, while keeping a watchful and protective eye on Nanami. You knew it was unlikely for something bad to happen, but you don't want to take any chances. 

While skimming at the new released games you stumble on one that sounded amusing, “DokiDoki Rangers” The game looked silly in the least, the summary of the game was you had to shoot people with hope and make their hearts go ‘doki doki’ you chuckle at the thought of Nanami playing this, out of all the games she had played dating sims were all the way at the bottom. 

Maybe you could sneak this in and have her open it at the Lacta. It would be amusing to see her open the game and plug it in and see-

There was a clatter and you let out a surprise yelp, gasping as you lose your balance - that is until two strong arms clamp around your waist, one managing to find the bare skin under your t shirt. The stranger steadies you restoring your balance. 

"My, you should be careful. We wouldn't want another sense of deju vu now would we?"

You freeze. 

"What are you doing here?" You say.

"Nice to see you too," He pulls back leaving a few feet of distance in between. "Not even a 'thank you' Hinata-kun?"

"Are you following me, Komaeda?"

He huffs. "Of course _not_ I'm just a civilian looking for a few games to play." He looks around - his eyes travel towards a game on the ground.

Wait.

“Komaeda wait- 

He chuckles, picking the cover up and reading it over. “DokiDoki.. rangers? I didn't know you were interested in these kind of games Hinata-kun!” 

You feel your cheeks burn. "It's not mine. I was just planning on buying that game to trick my friend-" 

"Ah, excuses excuses!" Komaeda smiles. "I'm pretty sure Hinata-kun has all kind of things underneath his bed."

"That's not true! Thats what the internet is for!"

"....."

Damn.

Heat creeps up your neck and your cheeks and you must be turning scarlet red again. "Look.." You pursue your lips, trying to search for something, _anything_ that won't sound even the slightest bit ridiculous. "Just give me the game back."

"If you want it, jump!"

In the corner of your eyes, you can see Nanami less than a few aisles away. The last thing you want is for Nanami to see the game - much less see _you_ with the game. 

“Come on Komaeda, no need to bully little me.” You reply

He pauses and the grin on his face got bigger “So you admit your little?”

"We're the same height in case you noticed." You say

"Actually, I do think I'm a bit taller."

You let out an agitated sigh when you realise he was right. You jump. He snickers when he puts it higher above your reach but that didn't bother you. You weren't trying to reach the game - you were trying to knock him off balance and when he would be caught off guard, you would take the game from him. It might have worked too, if he didn't try to grab onto you and prevent himself from falling over clumsily. 

The next thing you know, your suddenly aware of how close you are to him: you can hear his soft breathing and the rustling of his clothes as he fidgets about. Your noses aren't even an inch apart. 

A blush starts to creep onto his cheeks but his eyes stare straight into yours, dark and unblinking. 

This is the first time You've been so close to him and the mood feels different. His eyes remind you of a cat, just waiting to see what your next move will be. It makes you feel uncomfortable being looked in such a way. 

“..Hinata-kun?”

You instantly recognise the voice - it has been with you since you have grown up and it has never once left you. Everything seems to freeze. Your breath stops coming and your blood feels like its stopped flowing. Your vision does a double take and all you can see is Nanami, shouldering her way towards you. 

If there was anything much more embarrassing about this situation then it was this. 

Your cheeks were burning so hard you wouldn't be surprised if they were on fire.

You turn hastily in Nanami's direction. “N-nanami I can explain!” You try to say but it seems there was no need for an explanation, because it looked like Nanami drew up some conclusion in her mind. That wouldn't stop you from trying though.

“..Hmmm” Nanami brings a finger to her chin staring into the distance you took this as an opportunity to explain.

“You see Nanami..” You pause still searching for a perfectly logical explanation but as always your brain choices that moment to fail you. “I was just –"

“He couldn't keep his hands off me, I was just too hard to resist so Hinata-kun jumped me.” Komaeda says, no longer having the crimson flush present on his face. 

“You know that is _not_ true!” You hiss glaring daggers down at him.

“Oh my Hinata-kun, please show some restraint!” Komaeda laughs

You grit your teeth and pinch his cheeks with both hands. Your satisfied when his face winces slightly.

“Ow!” He cries almost dramatically, “That hurts!”

“Oh you better believe it does because by the time I'm done with you- 

You pause. Nanami was still watching with curious eyes and a pinch of… amusement? 

She had been so quiet you had forgotten she was even there.

And it seems you have completely forgotten you were still on top of Komaeda. You stood up mortified and try to hide your face, which was probably transforming as red as a tomato by now. 

“..Cashier.” 

“Huh?” You blink.

“I said, can you help me carry these too the cashier?” Nanami repeats softly and gently almost as if she forgot the incident that took place moments ago.

You blink again, “N-nanami…”

“Hmm? Whats wrong Hinata-kun?” She tilts her head sideways.

“Are you really.. buying all those games?” You could only stare in disbelief as Nanami was probably holding the entire stores collection of games in the palms of her hands. There were probably more then ten games she was holding.

Nanami gives you a questioning look, “Is it too many?”

“Actually – 

“Of course not!” A voice cuts you off, and you scowl when you realised it was Komaeda who answered. You had assumed he learned his lesson but it appears you assumed wrong. “You see,“ Komaeda grabs onto your hand, “Hinata-kun has one more game for you to play!” 

“One more game?” Nanami’s eyes sparkled, “What is it? What is it?”

“N-no, don't worry about it Nanami.” You squeeze Komaeda’s hand back enough to give him pain. He doesn't even wince.

“Eh? Hinata-kun? Surely you should give the game to her? After all, look at all the trouble you went for it!” Komaeda argues

You hiss under your breath “I wonder who’s fault is that.” 

Nanami looks almost lost, confusion still plastered on her face. 

“….”

“…..”

“….”

Komaeda clears his throat. "Hinata-kun, don't you think you should introduce us?"

You sigh. “Komaeda this is Nanami,” your hands sweep at the air between them. “Nanami, this is… well, Komaeda.” 

“Nice to meet you!” Komaeda smiles.

Nanami returns the smile. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Hey Nanami-san,” Komaeda pauses, pointing towards a game in her grasps. “Is that Tetris?” 

Her eyes brighten with recognition. “Yes. Do you know it?” 

“Of course I do!” Komaeda answers. “Though I am stuck on the last level..”

“I can help.” Nanami doesn't miss a beat. 

“Eh? You can? But aren’t you just buying this game?” Komaeda questions perplexed.

“I’ll probably make it to the last level in a few hours.” Nanami replies. 

“Oh! Are you one of those extreme gamers?” Komaeda cooed, “That's a really good talent to have. One of the good things about gaming is that it helps us have a faster reaction time."

"I agree." Nanami nods vigorously. "Like if a guy with a gun suddenly walks in now, we would react ten times as faster then the average human."

"I'm pretty sure any human would react the same way if a gunman did walk in right now." You interject.

Komaeda laughs. "Who said anything about being human?"

"We're espers." Nanami says. "Hinata-kun is probably thinking, 'How do I know these people?' I think." 

"That's exactly what he's thinking." You sigh, bringing a hand through your hair. "Nanami, let me hold the games, I'll go pay for them and you can go play them back at The Lacta."

Not missing a beat, Nanami hands the games to you and your surprised by how heavy it was. You walk over to the counter while Nanami and Komaeda continue chatting behind you. A girl is writing some sort of list near the cashier. She didn't look that old maybe around her twenties. Upon noticing you, she pauses and you place the games down for her to do her stuff. 

The total price of the games was enough for your eyes to become flying saucers but your glad that you managed to have enough money in your wallet. You just made a small mental note to make sure to limit the amount of games Nanami buys a day. 

"Nice friends you got." The cashier says with a smile. 

"Thanks." 

"Especially the cotton balled one. He's hot." The cashier winks before turning back to her work. 

You raise an eyebrow, cotton ball? Was she talking about _Komaeda_? When you think of it, his hair did resemble cotton somewhat. 

"Hinata-kun." Nanami calls. "Just in time. Komaeda-kun said he knows a place where we can take a break."

"..What?" You stare at Komaeda waiting for answers. 

"Oh, don't look at me like that Hinata-kun." Komaeda voices, "Besides a little rest can be good! Then we can head off to The Lacta afterwards."

".. _What?_ " You repeat. 

"I invited Komaeda-kun over." Nanami is the one who answers this time. "He's been looking for this one game for a long time. Luckily I have the game back at the Lacta and I decided to invite him over and play against him."

Again, what? 

"We should hurry though," Komaeda says cutting your train of thought. "I'm not sure how long the place will stay open."

You couldn't explain the feeling of sudden nervousness that setted in as Komaeda led Nanami and You to some sort of restaurant. For all know he could of led us to some sort back alley street or some bar. 

We came to stand in front of a waitress in front of a podium. At least the service wasn't that bad enough to make us wait outside. 

“How can I help you today?” The waitress replies a bright smile on her carefree face. She was short, and had her long hair tied into buns. 

“Table for three, please?” Komaeda requests gesturing with his fingers.

The waitress nods, she leads us to a booth near the window. Nanami sits next to you on the right while Komaeda sat across from us.

“What can I start you three off with?” The waitress asks pulling out a notepad from her apron. She grabs hold of her pen and held it nice and steadily for her to write notes on her notepad. 

“Water.” Nanami answers simply. 

“Water for me too.” Komaeda turns to you. “Hinata-kun?”

“I’ll just have water.” You shrug. 

The woman nods, writing down the order onto her notepad. You try not to raise your eyebrows; You didn't really believe it was necessary to waste paper on water when the waitress could easily remember it.

The restaurant wasn't that bad. It was small and quiet but was well-kept and felt somewhat upscale. It didn't look like one of those rich places with people dressed expensively. Light music was being played quietly in the background, but its mostly drowned out by the murmur of the customers. 

You spare a glance towards Nanami, and you were surprised by the dainty smile she wore on her face. Its very, very rare to not see her smiling, after all.

Did she not like this place? It was weird, because even you – as picky as you may be found the place adequate. 

The waitress returned to our table, carrying a tray with our drinks as well as a slice of cake and two slices of lemon pie. Which was weird since we didn't order it at all. 

You glance at Komaeda in confusion but he’s too busy eyeing the strawberry cake hungrily the minute it was brought to the table.Nanami looks at the way her water twirls around in her cup, her eyes half closed. It was almost like she was hypnotising herself to sleep.

You picked up your utensils and eyed the food in front of you. The pie is perfectly done with a thick layer of lemon custard. You take a bite out of it, savouring the taste. It was delicious but too sweet for your liking. 

“I want to taste that!”

Before you can even come up with a way to respond Komaeda lashes out stealing your pie, taking a piece of it on his utensil and managing to escape with it.

“Hey! You have a slice of your own!” You glare crossing your arms. 

“What’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is mine.” He smiles. 

“Do you live in Osaka?”

You jump startled by the new voice.You duck your head curling your utensils over and over, your cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Eh? What gave you that idea?” Komaeda hesitates with his small piece of cake halfway to his mouth before setting it down.

“You seem to know your way around.” Nanami states, “The aura you give off makes it look like you were familiar with the area for a long time…if that made sense.”

“Mmm, I stayed here a lot when I was rather young. I'm simply just visiting, I’ve been going to places.. here and there.” Komaeda pauses before finally taking a bite off his cake.

Here and there? 

“You can come visit our place if you like. Thats the best choice for Hinata-kun's route, I think.”

You gag. You cough hard before grabbing your water, chugging down a few gulps. Komaeda stares at you with amusement while Nanami stares at you, her expression becoming much more suspicious.

And now you had their undivided attention.

“Sorry, it went down the wrong pipe.” You cough again clearing your throat.

“Hmm, would that be alright? I wouldn't want to intrude..” Komaeda replies staring down at his food.

“Its fine. I mean your friends with Hinata-kun right?” Nanami tilts her head, “Then I don't see a problem with it. We could play video games and even order pizza too.”

“But isn’t it dangerous to follow someone you don't know that well? What if I was some sort of crazy person?”

“Are you kidding me?” You say in disbelief. 

“Ahaha, that's only just an example of course!” Komaeda chuckles.

“….I don't think you're a crazy person. Your kind, nice. You have a good heart… I think.” Nanami answers. Did she always have to end in negative remarks?

Komaeda waves her off, “Your embarrassing me, Nanami-san.” 

You push the slice of cake around on your utensils suddenly becoming very interested in the texture and color.

“…Hinata-kun?”

You look up at the sound of Nanami’s voice her tone signified like she was expecting you to say some sort of answer.

“I said..” Nanami pursues her lips, “Would it be alright for Komaeda-kun to come over and play video games with us?”

You shrug. “You don't need my approval.” But by the look on Nanami’s face you could tell she wasn't satisfied with your answer.She was watching your expression carefully. “Go ahead.”

You don't know why but a long silence hangs in the air between us. The noise of the other customers drinking and talking only makes the situation feel strange. Nanami’s face remains low, staring intently at her face being reflected in the water.

Komaeda sips his drink without compliant, as if he were oblivious to the sudden silence. 

And surprisingly he is the one who breaks it.

Komaeda leans forward, folding his hands together. “Now then,” He drawls out his lips slowly curling into a grin. “Have you ever played twilight syndrome murder mystery?”

~*~ 

It wasn't too long before we were at the Lacta. 

Nanami opens her room door, and you shut the door behind you, sauntering inside and kicking off your shoes exiting the hallway and trotting into the living room. 

Komaeda looks around taking in the surroundings. He studies the flat screen TV standing on its very own television stand. Inside the stand were Nanami's assorted piles and piles of video games. 

A scream resounds in the room catching you off guard. You looked around, the scream was distant yet not enough to be farther then the living room. 

Komaeda furrows his brows while Nanami looks around in confusion.

Your eyebrows drew together and you had a good idea what it was you call back. “Where are you?” You didn't hear anything for a few seconds, and then you hear the slight sound of crying and wailing. Komaeda walks past you and opens one of Nanami's closets. You were going to scream at him for looking through a woman’s stuff until what fell out of it.

“I-I'm sorry!!” 

“Tsumiki?” You say slowly. “What are you doing in there?”

“I-I heard some noises.. so I went t-to hide.” She stutters

“Its okay Tsumiki. No one is out here to get you.” Nanami smiles patting Tsumiki on the shoulder. 

“B-but.. I heard a new voice! So I.. I.. I'm sorry!” Tsumiki cries

“…I'm the one who should be sorry. It must have been mine.” Komaeda replies

“Ahh!! K-Komaeda-kun!!” Tsumiki recoils eyes widening.

You narrow your eyes. "You guys met before?" 

"About that..” Tsumiki pauses wiping a tear from her eye. “I saw you go out of the club last night and I was worried so I went to follow y-you! You w-went with some stranger.. then i-I heard his name a-and a-and -”

You wave her off dismissively. “Okay Tsumiki I get it.” You divert your gaze away from her and stare at.. the wall. You feel a bit uncomfortable that she took witness to that. You had more questions you wanted answered: How long was she watching? What did she see? But you decide against it especially when Nanami gives you another questioning look. 

You remove your gaze from the ever lasting wall to see Komaeda and Tsumiki introducing each other. Nanami moves towards her game set plugging Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery in. It was a first person shooter game and it was filled with enough mindless killing that it would be a good distraction from real life.So that was the game Komaeda wanted to play, you conclude. You used to play that game against Nanami, but school and other stuff kept you busy and exhausted to spare time. You missed playing against her but your still confident you still had your skills. 

“..Now then.” Nanami paused “Shall we play twilight mystery syndrome murder?”

“Twilight syndrome murder mystery.” Komaeda corrects,“And sure! Prepare to lose!” 

You try stifling a laugh but fail. "Nobody can beat Nanami."

"I guess I'll make the attempt then." Komaeda says gleefully. Nanami hands him the first controller and the screen bursts into life. You take a seat next to Tsumiki on the couch noticing the tension and rivalry between the other two. Maybe it was a good thing they were not fighting each other in the game, it was based on who killed the most monsters in each map. Tsumiki flinches and she tries to make an effort to appear smaller in the room. You're glad for her sake that the monsters don't look anything like humans do otherwise she might be even more upset. 

Their scores were dead even for each round they played. Komaeda nearly beats Nanami in one round only losing by one point Nanami got in the last second. They started up another round (Probably their tenth now) and near the end both of their healths were starting to deplete as the game went on. The timer in the center of the screen starts to do a countdown. Komaeda shoots a monster to his left while Nanami shoots at her right. 

At the last second a thousand monsters, possibly more piled up on the entire screen and time ended.

Your expression is blank at first then it flies open in utter disbelief. 

“Again.” Nanami twitches

On the screen the score was eighty-one to eighty five

Nanami had lost.

“No. way.” You say out loud.

Even without looking at Nanami you know she doesn't appreciate the feedback. Nanami starts up another round while Komaeda turns in your direction momentarily flashing you a peace sign. 

They resume their game but the score remains the same. 

Nanami lost twice now.

“Again” She says.

and they played again and again but the score does not change. It started to become a vicious pattern, Komaeda would win by three or more points ahead of Nanami and she would robotically reply “again”. 

You don't know how many rounds they’ve been playing but your starting to get bored. They were completely hogging the gaming system completely forgetting that there are two extra people who wanted to play. Well.. okay one person wanting to play. 

You grabbed a pillow that looked lonely and slammed your face onto it. You pretty much remember where the monsters re-spawn. One monster will spawn on the left and someone will shoot.Three of them will spawn at the front of them and someone will shoot. So on. so on.

“Again.” Nanami says.

“Nanami-san, don't you think we should take a break?” Komaeda voices out bored and almost apathetically. But even you could hear the slight change in his voice. He must be tired and exhausted from playing against Nanami. 

You look up from your pillow, this time Nanami had a score of ninety nine while Komaeda got a perfect score.

Nanami frowns, “One more.” 

“Come on if we go any further my hands will burn on fire.” Komaeda jokes.

Nanami pauses considering the offer. “…I suppose. A small break can be fine.”

“About time.” You whisper to yourself in relief. All eyes turn in your direction and you probably said it louder then you intended too. 

“Sorry, I got so caught up in the game I forgot we were on Earth." Nanami says stretching. 

You don't blame her. “Its fine you were just in one of your elements again.” 

She nods. "Does anyone want to eat pizza?"

Komaeda claps his hands, “That's a lovely Idea Nanami-san!”

“I’ll go order it now.” Nanami pauses. “Tsumiki? Want to come help me?” 

Tsumiki jumps but gives a nod racing off towards Nanami and out the door. You hoped Nanami was ordering Pepperoni or Hawaiian. You really didn't want to open the box of pizza and see seafood or worse, anchovies.

“Hinata-kun, Sit?” You glance towards the only person remaining in the room, Komaeda. He doesn't say anything else but pats down on the seat next to him where Nanami once sat. 

"Sure," You draw your legs up to your chest, resting your chin on your knees.

“Want to play?” Komaeda smiles, as his eyes linger onto the TV screen then back to you.

“I thought you wanted a break?” 

He sighs, “I lied.”

“ _Again,_ you lied again.” You say surprised by how steady your voice is. 

Komaeda’s eyebrows crinkled together, "What's that suppose to mean?"

“You lied about not meeting me two days ago You lied about not recognising me,” You tick his lies off with each of your fingers. "You lied about not wanting a break. You lied-"

"Okay,Okay." He holds up his hands. "I guess I'm the one who should apologise, I'm sorry okay?" He pauses for a second and sighs. "You looked a little... delirious so I had assumed you wouldn't even remember seeing me."

"Okay," You press on. "Why were you in there anyways?"

"Is that really relevant, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda sighs. "I went to the bathroom because I had to _go_ to the bathroom. Understand?"

"..Crystal." 

"So," He gestures towards the game again and smiles. "Want to play?"

"..Alright, fine." You shrug. "Does it have to be the most monster kills though?"

"We can work as a team if you want. Maybe try and beat Nanami-san's past records." 

He restarts the game and starts to edit the settings. The first few rounds were played in silence - you being more focused on the screen then what is right next too you. You cheered as you started passing all of Nanami's past scores (She wouldn't like that) You held up your hand for a high five and Komaeda gives one. 

Half way through the next game your head starts to feel heavy. The score count was going lower and the monsters were getting closer. The monsters started to flash violently across the screen enough to hurt your eyes. Komaeda was still playing, holding the controller tighter than before trying to hold his ground. The monsters still continued to deplete your health and his and before you knew it the game was over. 

Komaeda pouts. “I was going to hit my perfect score. But now its ruined.”

You tilt your head to the side wondering if he was really upset. His lips jutted out like he was about to cry.. the way his head tilted towards the screen gazing at the scoreboard. He actually looked kind of sad. You were actually thinking about apologising but then his head snaps towards you and he smiles brightly. “You’re going to pay for that.”

He lunged at you, tackling you onto the floor.

“K-Komaeda, what the hell –“ You shriek, when he dug his fingers onto your neck. “Komaeda, stop!” you say between giggles. You try to wrestle him off but he deserved more credit – he was much stronger then he looked. 

“Komaeda!”

Komaeda chuckles, still tickling you mercilessly. “You going to fall asleep?”

You try pounding your fist into his back, your weak attempt at trying to get him to stop. “No!” You pause to laugh “No I wont!”

Komaeda pulls away and scoots around next to you, leaning back against the couch so he can sit side by side next to you, arms nearly touching at the elbows. "You should of seen the look on your face." You can feel him turn to look at you, but you keep your eyes fixed on the TV screen. "Now all I have to do is tickle you to get whatever I want."

“Don't start.” You say. “If you do I'm probably going to die laughing.”

“Die laughing? I don't believe that's possible.” Komaeda replies 

“Do you really want to test that theory?”

He wriggles his eyebrows. “No one can die laughing.” He finalizes, “Haven’t you heard? The more you laugh the more you live! It would be a major contradiction if you did die laughing.” 

“Tragic.” 

The room seems to be shrinking, almost as if it was closing around you. You can feel his eyes on you but you don't chance a look. For while you simply sit there in silence, so quiet the crickets might as well begin singing and warbling in a hypnotic tempo. 

“Hinata-kun.” Komaeda says, in a whisper. You can feel his breath tickling the space behind your ear. “If you had a choice to pick between hope and despair what would you choose?”

You raise an eyebrow whispering back. “..What brought this on?”

Komaeda doesn't answer, and maybe he doesn't have an answer. Maybe he picked this question out of random to pass the time. 

You shrug. “if I had to pick between the two.. I guess I'd pick hope.”

“…Why?”

“Well.. Despair is something bad isn’t it? Hope helps us believe the future will get better, so why believe in something bad?” you say softly flicking a glance in his direction before turning your attention back to the TV. 

“What if,” He pauses trying to think of a way to word it, “The only way to gain hope is for despair to come first?”

“I'm not following.” 

“Okay how about an example? Lets say.. Someone attacks a village everyone suffers from depression, starvation and dehydration that could only be despair, wouldn't it?" His voice has gotten so quiet it was almost as if he forgot you were here. You're not exactly sure where his story is going but you hold your breath worried if you made the slightest noise he'd stop speaking all together. "But because of all the suffering and pain they faced.. They rebuild their village and become a city. They are now strong. That's hope… you following?” 

“Yeah. I think so.” You say. “Are you really sure that's hope though?”

He frowns, “Are you saying its not?”

“Sure, they get strong after being attacked, but I don't think that's from hope I think its from despair. They get strong because they live in fear; they live in fear of thinking they will be attacked again. It might seem like hope but it could actually be laced in despair.” You pause, “Are _you_ following?

Komaeda hesitates, “I am.”

Your about to question him more, until the door slams open and the scent of pizza catches your nose.  
“We're back.” Nanami answers holding the pizza box in her hands, she plops next to you on the floor. “Who’s winning?” She points towards the screen. 

"We both did." Komaeda says. "We worked together and killed all the monsters. I believe we beated all your previous high scores."

Nanami frowns slightly but if anything, the fire inside her eyes grew brighter. She looked completely refreshed and ready to play another hundred rounds (or more) of Twilight Syndrome Murder Mystery. 

“Tsumiki, no need to be a stranger.” Nanami calls, patting on an empty space right next to her.

Tsumiki stands at the door as if she were contemplating if it would be alright for her to sit down. She quickly heads over and takes a seat next to Nanami. 

“Nanami, what kind of pizza did you get?” You ask feeling curiosity get the better of you. 

“Pepperoni,” Nanami opens the box and you're immediately greeted with the smell of heaven. 

“Hinata-kun,” You could hear amusement laced in Komaeda's voice, “You look like you want to ravage the pizza.”

“Any sane person would.” You shrug briefly. “I would gladly marry the pizza.”

“Marry the pizza.” Nanami repeats, “I don't think that is possible.”

Komaeda laughs, “Its not possible Nanami-san.”

"Why?" Nanami questions

"Because, the pizza would end up getting rotten to the point it wouldn't be the best partner to live with and-" 

You bite into your pepperoni pizza, to you it really tasted like heaven with dripping cheese. The cheese was so good. You lost all feeling in your mouth because it was too hot yet so right. You first take in the taste of the tomato and then then bread and then some of the cheese. it tasted like it was meant to be, the perfect combination.

You're not even joking.

“What the fuck are you eating?” A new voice interrupts your chain of thought. 

Tsumiki flinches at the voice while Nanami is the first to react at the situation. “Hello, Kuzuryuu-kun.” Nanami waves at him. 

He ignores her greeting, “I had been searching for you guys actually worried you went through some kind of trouble. But you guys are here eating _pizza_?” You can't help but feel he left out the _without me_ part.

“Yes.” Nanami nods. “Would you like some?”

Kuzuryuu twitches his gaze landing on you then Tsumiki then Nanami and then to Komaeda.

“Who the fuck are you?” Kuzuryuu points.

Komaeda puts his hands up in defence, “Pointing is a bit rude.” 

“He’s a friend… I think.” Nanami says. 

Komaeda stands there awkwardly, shuffling his feet from one to the other while Kuzuryuu glares at at him from head to toe. “Don't tell me he’s a hooker.”

“I'm not- 

“He’s not a hooker.” You say. “He’s..Our friend.” 

Kuzuryuu sighs, “You know what? Fine. I'm not even going to bother questioning this. You said your names Komaeda?”

Komaeda nods happily. "Yes."

“Sounds like a shitty name.”Kuzuryuu snorts.

Komaeda’s smile didn't falter and you quickly shoot a glare at Kuzuryuu sending a noise of disapproval at him.

“Whatever. My names Kuzuryuu, don't forget it.” Kuzuryuu grunts crossing his arms.

A tense pause went by. You were pretty sure Kuzuryuu ruined the mood.

“So.” Kuzuryuu nods to the pizza “Are you going to stand there watching me, or are you going to give me some pizza?”

~*~

A few hours later, Komaeda was still here. Strangely you weren't surprised at all. When you had asked him when he was planning to go he just left you with “aww does Hinata-kun not want me to leave?” You hoped he knew he was going to go back late if he wasn't planning on leaving soon. Not that you cared. He didn't exactly look like he was rushing to leave.

Komaeda had tried to convince Nanami to not continue playing the game where they had left out. 

It took a hell lot of convincing but you guessed it paid off. She suggested a movie instead now. Kuzuyruu had grimaced and prayed it wasn't some chick flick. You agreed with him, in a way. You were not a fan of chick flick romances. 

After a few minutes of discussing, the movie was finally decided: A walk to remember! Kuzuryuu was so happy he fell asleep in the first ten minutes. Apparently anything that doesn't get blown up or shot in the head in the first five seconds screams lame to him. 

Strangely Komaeda didn't even mind the movie because –

“What movie is this?” Komaeda asks curiously. 

He didn't know the movie.

“A walk to remember.” You mutter.

"Is it a memorable walk?" Komaeda asks 

You sigh deeply rubbing your forehead. “The ending is weird. You have seen it right?” You wait for a signal a nod, a yes, anything. Instead all you get is a silent no. You shrug “The girl dies in the end. Whats the point of making a movie where the main character just _dies_? If anything its a waste of my hour."

Komaeda simply shook his head laughing at you. “Firstly, thanks for spoiling me Hinata-kun.”  
He sighs bringing a hand through his hair. “Secondly, Wouldn't you cry if someone close to you died?”

The question strikes you off guard, and you immediately think of Nanami. If Nanami were to die then yes. Tsumiki? Sure. Kuzuryuu? Yeah.. Souda? Probably. 

“Of course I would.” You say. “Would you?”

Komaeda pauses, “Sure.” 

Before you could question him, his phone sprang to life. He jumped surprised, and tossed you an apologetic glance. He took his phone out of his jeans and checked the screen, his smile faltering. "I need to take this." He said softly.

You watched as he walked a few feet away, enough to be out of ear shot and answered his phone speaking softly. Maybe it was his mom or dad perhaps? 

The air was suddenly quiet when he left, minus Kuzuryuu snoring on the sofa. Tsumiki and Nanami were a little ways away seemingly having their own private conversation.

A few minutes later Komaeda returned, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He took his seat next to you, "Sorry about that." He says flashing a smile. 

“Your parents?” You question

He shrugs, “A friend.” 

“A friend calls you in the middle of..” You stare at the clock on the night stand. “Eleven o clock?”

“She just wanted to know if I was busy tomorrow.” 

“She?” You repeat. “Your girlfriend?”

Komaeda gives you a look you can't even begin to understand. “No of course not.” 

You shrug changing the channel and flipping on a television show that looked slightly interesting. 

“Its getting late.” You say softly making a halfhearted attempt to remind Komaeda that he was running late.

“So it seems.” Komaeda answers but his gaze still locks onto the TV.

Well, you tried.

You have no idea what was playing on the television. After watching A walk to remember, we ended up watching some yellow sponge and some pink starfish as a well a green.. Octopus? Firstly, how can a sponge breathe underwater? Why does it live in a pineapple? These were questions that were plaguing your mind - it was obviously a sign you were at the point of exhaustion. 

Komaeda smiles seeming to sense this “Tired?”

“Of course not.” You whisper, your voice almost slurred to the point of exhaustion. 

You try to keep your eyes open and stare at the TV . But the show was starting to bore you. Now next to the yellow sponge was a money loving crab. The crab was yelling at the sponge. Ha-Ha. 

The crab on the screen was now talking to his daughter who was some sort of dolphin. How the hell can a crab have a daughter, especially for it to be a dolphin? Perhaps the crab married another dolphin? You do not understand.

A few minutes should be fine, you just want to close your eyes and – 

Well basically sleep.

Sleep was good. You welcomed the darkness that started to envelop you, as it promises you that everything will be better and peaceful in the morning.

Unfortunately you forgot that sleep was full of lies that plagued you at night and you would not be getting any rest tonight.


End file.
